


A Special Ornament

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [21]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Mrs. Higurashi gives Kagome and Sesshomaru a special ornament.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Special Ornament

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. 
> 
> Prompt: Someone receives a special ornament for Christmas. 
> 
> Word Count: 178 (according to Word)
> 
> Other Notes: Last one! I am officially done with these drabbles/stories!

“Go ahead, open it.” Mrs. Higurashi pressed Sesshomaru.

He looked to Kagome who shrugged her shoulders clearly indicating that she had no idea what her mother was giving him. He glanced back down at the gift in his lap before undoing the ribbon on top of the box. 

Carefully, he tore off the wrapping paper, before opening the box itself to reveal the contents within. 

Inside, nestled carefully in swaths of tissue paper was a hand painted glass ornament. It was beautiful to look at. Carefully, he pulled it out handing it over to Kagome to look at. 

“Mama?” Kagome asked as she admired the ornament. “What’s this?” 

Mrs. Higurashi leaned over and gave Kagome’s hands a quick squeeze. 

“Years ago, your father and I bought an ornament just like this for our first Christmas together. Now that you and Sesshomaru will start celebrating your own Christmases together, I thought it would be nice to give you one to start your own collection.” 

Kagome turned to look at her mother, a wide smile on her face. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
